


Redemption

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pastor!Jason, demon!Tim, rated T because Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Pastor Jason has a chip on his shoulder. Or shall we say, a devil?





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2016.

The service ended without preamble and Minister Todd greeted and conversed with his congregants in the narthex.

Mister and Missus Belview had a wonderful time in Vienna.

Young mister Andrews is still swooning over Miss Benton.

Miss Heathrow is still praying hard for work opportunities.

Everything is as it should be.

Everything is normal.

“How droll.”

Minister Todd ignores the voice and continues to clean the silver. His church is small, and he has no real need of an acolyte. And the usual ladies who assist in clean-up are gone this week on an overnight trip to a ladies’ group outing.

A shadow falls over the sink.

Minister Todd, Jason Todd, sighs and closes his eyes. He sends up a prayer for patience.

Patience is what he needs.

“Really, it’s so boring here. How ever do you deal with it?”

Jason puts the dry silver away in their bags and into their appropriate cabinets.

“Ugh, you are the worst.”

Jason looks to the man in the room. Man… not a man.

A demon.

The demon is short and lithe, but well-muscled. All wrapped up in revealing black and red leather. Skin of porcelain, hair dark as the night, and blue eyes bright as the stars.

A gorgeous creature.

But then, aren’t demons described to be beautiful embodiments of evil?

“Aw, are you thinking about me?”

The demon is floating in front of him, shrunken bat-like wings hardly flapping to keep him afloat.

When the demon first appeared, he’d been clad in royal garb and with wings that stretched long past the pews as he stood in the center aisle.

He still had no idea why he was here. With him. In a church.

“You could ask, you know.” The demon sets his elbows on the air and rests his chin on his hands.

Jason’s lips turn down just a bit.

“Nah, I can’t read your mind. You just have questions written all over your face.” He smirks.

He floats a bit closer.

“So?”

Jason pulls back his lips into a more neutral expression.

“Who are you?”

The demon looks absolutely gleeful, “Oh! You asked just the right question. I was wondering when you’d ask!” The demon continues in a slight whine, “I’ve been here a week!”

Jason scowls.

The demon sighs, “Oh, fine. You may call me Timothy. Or Tim, if you like.”

“Timothy? As in, ‘honoring God?’ That’s a rather… unusual name.”

“For a demon? Perhaps,” Tim smirks.

“Why are you here, Timothy?”

“Ah,” Tim’s smirk broadens. “Finally asking the hard question.”

Jason sits down, arms crossed.

Tim hums and floats into a lounging position.

“Let me ask you a question before I answer yours.” Tim is suddenly close to Jason, hands on his shoulders and their noses almost touching. Jason doesn’t even get the chance to flinch back. “How long have you been seeing things?”

Jason feels a growl in his chest, denial and long-old anger building up in him.

“Aw, hush, darling.” Tim’s hands move from his shoulders to his cheeks. “They never understood, did they? Sent you to a monastery, didn’t they?” His thumbs rub at his cheeks gently.

Jason feels numb.

“But those things you see…” Tim smiles softly, almost caringly, “They’re real, darling. Including me.”

Those hands leave his face and he can feel himself tense back up.

“Oh, darling.”

Jason growls and Tim chuckles. He sits himself on Jason’s lap, legs on either side of his hips, and his hands come to rest on his chest.

Jason tries to rise up against this creature, to push him off, but he can’t.

Tim grins.

“I’m here to help you, darling.” He leans forward, their lips almost touching and those bright blue eyes stare into his own teal ones. “I’m your  _redemption._ ”


End file.
